Random Pick 1
by AngelGoneDevil69
Summary: Explaination of my new series "Random Picks" inside! Lucius Malfoy and Gregory have a heart to heart about Goyle's hesitation to recieve the Dark Mark and discover they aren't so different from each other. Bonding ensues. NO SLASH THIS TIME! Sorry slash lovers! Father/Son and Friendship type bonding ONLY!


Paste your document here...

Hey guys! It's Angel here, and I thought I'd try something new. Okay, so I'm an avid Harry Potter fan, so I decided I'd do a one-shot each day called Random Pick. Here's how it works each day I'll put in all the Harry Potter character names I can think of in the randomizer website and which ever two names come up first, I have to write a one-shot about. Make sense? Good, so the first pick is, drum roll please, Lucius Malfoy and Gregory Goyle! Enjoy!

Key: " ." = Speaking '.' = thinking

Lucius looked at the young boy before him. He was obviously hesitant to receive the Dark Mark. "Hello there young Goyle." He boomed. "Hello Mr. Malfoy sir." He replied nervously. Lucius saw that he looked like he was going to throw up everything he had eaten that day. 'Which is quite a lot I'd imagine.' Lucius felt sympathy for the boy. Not so long ago, that had been him. Standing there, anxiously awaiting for the Dark Mark ceremony to begin. He had had his doubts; they seem stupid to him now, but not then. It had all been over a silly crush on Elizabeth "Lizzy" Blake, a mudblood Ravenclaw in his year. She had been beautiful no doubt, flawless skin, rich chocolate brown hair that fell just past her shoulder blades, full rose-red lips, and smoky charcoal eyes. But none the less, her blood was as ugly and dirty as it gets. He would never admit to himself or anyone else that it was truly because she had rejected him in their fifth year. She had never liked his attitude. Lucius' eyes gained a wistful quality for a moment. "Have you got doubts about taking the mark Gregory?" He asked knowingly. Goyle looked fearful, until he saw the knowing, sympathetic, look in Lucius' eyes. Goyle sighed heavily. "Yes sir. It's just I don't know if I'm fit to be a Death Eater." He said timidly. He waited for a scolding that never came. "Oh and why not?" Lucius questioned, curious. "Well, I don't know, I just don't." Goyle mumbled. "Its okay Greg, may I call you Greg?" Lucius asked. "Of course sir." Goyle stammered. "Please Greg, we shall soon be comrades in arms, I insist that it's time we become informal, please, call me Lucius." He commanded. "Ok si- I mean Lucius." Goyle squeaked, flabbergasted at the normally cold, apathetic Malfoy's behavior. "Good, now back to your doubts Greg. Why are you wary of the honor of receiving the dark mark?" Lucius implored. "Its nothing sir, forget it." Goyle exclaimed quickly, forgetting his agreement to call Mr. Malfoy Lucius. "I thought we agreed you'd call me Lucius. Now tell me what it is." Lucius insisted, undeterred. "Just drop it please Lucius." Goyle pleaded. Suddenly Lucius was hit with a wave of intuition. "Is it a girl?" He asked "Yes." Goyle affirmed. "How did you know?" He added thoughtfully. "Believe it or not, I was once in the exact same situation." Lucius admitted. "I don't think so, you see she's a mudblood. Well as good as one anyway, her dad is a muggle her mother is a mudblood" Goyle murmured. "Oh really, is she pretty?" Lucius questioned. "Beautiful, she has luxurious, glossy, long jet black hair that falls to the small of her back, fully rosy, dark pink lips, and alluring, smoky charcoal eyes. Lucius' eyebrows shot up. "What's her name?" He asked, he asked uneasily. "Kelsey Smith." He stated, wondering why Lucius was interested in knowing. "And her mother's name?" Lucius continued fearing the worst. "Elizabeth Smith. Lucius groaned as his suspicions became more likely. "Nee Blake?" He asked knowing the answer. "Yes, how did you know that?" Goyle asked, astounded. "Greg what I am about to tell you, you must never repeat." Lucius declared. "Of course Lucius." Goyle proclaimed, eager to know what Lucius had to say. Lucius sighed, and began to tell his story. "When I was younger, about your age, I had a crush on Elizabeth "Lizzy" Blake." "Really?" Goyle asked, caught completely off-guard. "Unfortunately yes." Lucius continued. "Her beauty captured me, but when I asked her out she," He took a deep breath. "she rejected me." He confessed. "No way." Goyle said, confused as to why anyone would reject a pureblood. "It's true. mudbloods are filthy creatures that just can't understand us Greg. My advice give up the ludicrous dream of ever gaining Kelsey's attention, and take the Dark Mark, join the Dark Lord. With the Death Eaters you'll be loved, appreciated, and most of all understood." Lucius urged. "You're right Lucius, thank you." Goyle drawled gratefully. "No problem Greg." He replied. Suddenly Avery, a fellow Death eater came out of the ceremony room and looked towards them. "It's time." Avery announced. Goyle gave Lucius a grin, to which Lucius gave smirk, but you could see the smile in his eyes as they walked into the ceremony room together. Lucius took his place by the other Death Eaters, while Goyle, with one last grateful glance at Lucius, hurried over with Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, and the others about to receive the Dark Mark. Lucius barely noticed as his own son received the mark, but when Greg was called, he immediately snapped to attention, and watched anxiously. As Greg received the mark from the Dark Lord, and joined the rest of the Death Eaters. He congratulated Greg as did the rest of the Death Eaters. He could see Draco fuming because, lost in his memories of Lizzy, he had neglected to congratulate his son o n getting his Dark Mark. Though for some reason, right now Greg felt like more of a son to him than Draco. Perhaps it was because of the similarities between them two of them. Yes, Greg reminded him of himself at Greg's age. As he watched Greg show off the fresh Dark Mark littering his left arm, Lucius filled up with the feeling of pride…and a tinge of regret.

Well that's it. I hoped you enjoyed it. Tune in tomorrow for the next Random Pick!


End file.
